Love is a Dangerous Game
by PrincyJessie
Summary: This is just a short story it will end in a few chapters if you want I can continue! This is set after 2x18 after Emily lose her virginity with Maya, a old person came back but she is back with many many secrets leading a new twist.
1. Chapter 1

Love is a dangerous game

Ch 1

Emily Fields went back home, she felt happy she just lost her virginity to Maya but she feels empty inside her. When she was little she didn't like to lie to her mom but when she found out about her sexuality she was forced to lie. Alison made her believe that lying is a fine issue, she didn't love that many girls before only one that one made her fell very deep. As she walk to her bedroom, she found that her door was open she took her baseball bat and walked in ready to strike. She yelled: "Who is there!" There was no sound as she turned around and saw the person that she loves. Alison stepped closer to her and softly said: "Hi...Hi Emily." Her forehead was bleeding, her arms and legs has a few cuts and bruises. Emily was shocked and speechless, she was dumbfounded as her baseball bat dropped on her shoe which regain her consciousness. Emily walk closer to her, as she walk closer to her one step at a time her heart breaks along also. As she finally close the distance to her, her heart was already shatter into pieces. Emily touched her forehead and said: "You're...You're bleeding let me get you the first aid kit." When Emily was about to leave, Alison grabbed her arm and said: "Emily wait..." Emily obeyed her and look back at her, Alison looked fragile and said: "Emily I came here to tell you I love you." Emily looked at her, her eyes was filled with surprise. Emily stutter said: "What...What did you say?"

Maya found out Emily's bookbag was left on her bag, she quickly went to Emily's house and want to give it to her. This was another excuse to go to her house, Maya heard Emily's voice as she walk through her room. The sound of Emily's voice is like music to her ears, she open the door and saw Emily hugging another girl. Her heart ache so much as she angrily went to pull Emily apart from the girl and slap Emily on the face. Emily stumble on her words: "Maya..." Maya look at the girl and was about to slap her too but that devious smile was familiar where did she seen this smile before? She then remember the girl on the missing paper Alison Dilaurentis. Wasn't she dead? What is she doing here?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Maya stood dumbfounded as she look between Alison and Emily. Emily was touching her face, that slap hurt her like hell. Emily said: "Maya what are you doing here?" Maya looked at her with furious eyes said: "Emily what is she doing here? Isn't she dead!" Emily said: "Yes but Maya why are you here?" Maya said: "To give you back your bookbag." Suddenly the doorbell rang, Emily look at the two girls there was some intense staring going on Emily said: "Alison, Maya I am going to get the door now please don't kill each other when I leave. " Emily quickly ran out the room and went to open the door it was Spencer. Spencer smiled said: "Hi Emily can we do homework together?" Emily said: "Sorry Spencer a massacre is about to start in my house so not now." Spencer smiled at Emily's response and said: "Okay, I come back later." Emily smiled, in Emily's room Alison reach out her hand and said: "Hi Maya." Maya didn't take it and said: "Alison I know who you are but you are not going on between me and Emily ever again." Alison smiled and said: "Oh? Someone went between you two before? I see that you didn't win that fight." Maya's blood was boiling now but once she think back what happened yesterday a smile appeared on her face, she decided to stick that in Alison's face. Maya took off her scarf and showed a bite mark and said: "Yesterday me and Emily was in bed together, you know what we are doing." Alison looked shocked and a little hurt, she walk up to Maya their faces almost touching now. She said: "But are you sure you have Emily's heart? You maybe have her body but not her heart or soul." Maya was furious now, she could deny it but deep down she know Alison is right.

When Maya was about to respond Emily walk right into the room, Emily said: "Maya can you leave for a minute I promise I will explain this to you as soon as possible." Maya look mad did Emily just told her to leave? Maya sighed and nodded as Maya walked out Emily whispered: "I love you Maya." Maya smiled as she walk out the door. Emily direct Alison to sit on her bed, Emily's face was serious said: "What are you doing here Alison." Alison looked at her hands and said: "Emily when I was gone I then realized I loved you, you were not just my target practice but you were my target the other boys was just practice you are the real thing." Emily looked shocked this was the answer she was waiting for. Emily looked at her hands and said: "Alison...I...I need time to reconsider. You know I just have sex with Maya last night." Alison said: "But she only had your body but I have your heart." Emily look at Alison how did she know that? Alison's eyes was filled with tears and said: "I"m sorry how much I hurt you Emily I literally ripped your heart out of your chest. But now Emily your heart is safe with me, I know there is still a long cut in your heart but I swear I will heal it and cure it." Emily's eyes was suddenly filled with tears also, before Emily could say another word Alison pressed her lips against Emily and they passionately kissed. She whisper: "Emily you are my only only love." Maya took her books out of her locker when suddenly her phone rang, it said: "Hello Maya, want to get rid of Alison? I have a suggestion want to join me? If you do there will be consequences but I promise you it will be worth it." Maya looked at the phone for a long time then pressed yes. She didn't even know what she has got herself into danger or happily ever after?


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Alison look around Emily's room and realize everything was the same before she left, she then found Emily's diary. Alison looked at it and wanted to read it but she can't it was Emily's privacy. Alison couldn't take it anymore and opened she opened the page when she disappear. Alison looked at the diary entry and started crying.

_October 3, 2006_

_Alison disappeared was it my fault? She left without a word, no note, nothing then the second day when the new girl moved in she found the body of her. My heart was like a million of pieces, I was devasted seeing Alison like that. I love you ali and then you killed me when you said you like boys. I didn't care I just want to be with you, I couldn't go to your funeral I didn't believe you were dead. I just wanted to die with you that night I held the razor close to my wrist and sliced it, it hurt then the A person try to haunt me. Alison I hope you are doing good up there, I miss you. _

_Emily_

Alison looked at the other pages.

_I think the new girl Maya like me, I thought I like guys what is happening to me. The next day is Alison's memorial, I can't believe that cop accuse me of killing Alison. Then A gave me note I wrote to Ali, it also brought back the painful memories. We were in the library and Alison thought me as a target practice, she was right and _ Alison stopped she couldn't read it anymore, she had hurt Emily too much. Maya went to the place where she met the person who said that could help her get Emily, the person smiled at her and said: "Hi Maya." Maya smiled and said: "How are you going to help me get Emily?" Emily came home from swimming practice, and saw Alison crying. Emily quickly put down her equipment and rushed to Alison said: "Ali what happen?" Alison said: "Emily I am not worth your love." Emily sighed and said: "Why do you think like that?" Alison touched her shirt where her heart is and said: "I broke your heart if I can see it I bet its shatter already and it is all because of me." Emily didn't deny because that was true, Alison grabbed her shirt and smash her lips into hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Emily's whole body seemed like it has just been shut down, her mind and body was like a mind of her own. Emily was kissing the long lost Alison, suddenly she realized she was in love with Maya and now she was oh well kissing Alison. She pushed Ali away and went back to playing with her hands, Alison was shocked someone rejected her? Suddenly Ali look up at her, eyes filled with concern said: "Emily please I love you." Emily hesitate and said: "I will reconsider." With that Emily ran out the door and texted Maya.

Alison sat back on Emily's bed, she know she has done a few bad things before okay not a few but a lot. She came back for a second chance, doesn't those tv commercials always say people will give you second chances? Alison was sure Emily will be in love with her because she once has her heart and soul, that bitch Maya only had her body. Alison flipped through the channels, when she saw the news caption that caught her eyes. It said: "Vivian Darkbloom is missing from the Darkbloom residence." Alison dropped the remote control and stood dumbfounded on the bed, she whispered to herself: "I am soo dead they are coming..."

Maya sat with the person talking about their plan to get rid of Alison when she saw Emily's text: "I need you..." Maya quickly sat up and said: "I have an emergency we will talk later." The person nodded then Maya left in her car to meet Emily. That person walked out of the shadows, it was Mona she was wearing a bright red dress with heels on as Noel also came out from the shadow. Mona said: "Noel follow her, once you found out where Alison is kill her and Maya too. Any remaining witness kill them too." Noel nodded and followed Maya, Emily was crying on the swings as Maya came to comfort her. Suddenly his phone rang and Noel quickly picked it up, Mona said: "Any news?" Noel looked at them, Emily was her childhood friend he still loved her. Noel said: "No news just the lovebirds sitting on the swings." Mona nodded and said: "Keep me updated." Noel responded: "Will do."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Noel didn't know what the hell he was doing? He was just a high school quarterback and here he was trying to kill people this is so wrong. If it wasn't that bitch Mona blackmailing him, he wouldn't have lost himself already. Mona looked at the picture Noel sent to her, she didn't want to hurt Emily but she needed to the orders cannot be ignored or else she would be in hot water too.

Maya sat in the bench with Emily as Maya started comforting her. Maya placed a kiss on her forehead and softly ask: "Emmy...tell me what's wrong?" Emily stutter: "Ali...Ali kissed me." Maya's blood is boiling this bitch is sure going to get her. Maya look at her watch she needs to go home or else her mom would kill her. Maya said: "Emily call me tommorrow I need to go home now or my mom would kill me." Emily nodded as Maya drop her off at her house. Emily didn't feel like going home she called Hanna and said: "Hanna can I stay at your house today?" Hanna nodded: "Sure." Emily quickly went to Hanna's house as Maya saw her left she parked in Emily's parking lot. She is going to deal with Alison now, Maya took the extra house key and went up to Emily's room. Alison opened the door and said: "EMily?" Alison just look at Maya and frowned: "Oh its you." Maya opened the door and said: "Hey alison let's have a chat." Maya closed the door and Alison stood up facing her said: "What do you want to talk about?" Maya angrily said: "Emily. She's mine and if you touch her you will deal with consequences." Alison smirked: "Who said she's yours? You have a bad record I don't who's winning now?" Maya chuckled: "You don't have a bad record? Do I need to show you the letter Emily wrote to you after you rejected her? and how you lead her on?" Alison was speechless for the first time in her life, she didn't know what kind of remarks she could thow in. Maya smiled and continued: "So...who's winning now?" Alison smiled and said: "Me." Maya smiled: "Enlighten me?" Alison smiled: "Eventhough Em loves you now she can never love you like I did if I leave she will be heartbroken again you want that?"

Mona was leaving her house when she heard her front porch something dropped, Mona went outside to check but there was nothing there. She shut the back door and went back to the kitchen. When Mona was opening the cabinet someone took a knife and grabbed her shoulders forcing her to turn around. She stared in shocked at that person who shouldn't have existed. Mona stutter: "Vivian..." Vivian smiled her devious smiled and said: "Hello Mona...did you miss me?"


End file.
